


El caer de las máscaras

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fin llega y Yuri no se oculta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El caer de las máscaras

Cuando llega el fin, Yuri no cierra sus ojos ni intenta ocultarse.

Hacerlo negaría todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

No siente vergüenza ni ira, solo acepta la verdad y espera que las grabaciones que son y serán transmitidas por toda la ciudad no muestren solo su rostro y su cicatriz, sino que en un futuro también incluyan sus razones y la corrupción que convierte el crimen en entretenimiento a costa de inocentes que necesitan verdaderos héroes que los protejan.

Tal como ha llegado el momento en que su máscara caiga, también tendrá que caer la de todo Sternbild.


End file.
